Not like us
by Thantos13
Summary: When Stampy's new machine goes wrong, Him, Lee, Amy, Squid, and Hit the Target must stop the forest from being destroyed! My first Fan fiction, better than Starkit's Prophecy!
1. Prologue

Allegiances

**A.N.- Allegiance take FOREVER so I'll just say who's who.**

Stampylongnose/Sparkpaw- dark ginger tom with white underbelly- Thunderclan

iBallisticsquid/Fishpaw- Pale blue tom- Riverclan

Amylee_33/flowerpaw- White she-cat with pale blue eyes- Riverclan

L for leeeeeeeee x/Bearpaw- brown tom with yellow eyes- Windclan

Hitthetarget/clawpaw- black tom with yellow eyes- Shadowclan

** A.N. written out, his name actually sounds really stupid**

PROLOGUE

"Squid, squid be careful. SQUID!" yelled the cat to the blue squid, "Sorry Stamps, these buttons aren't labeled." A mermaid walked in, "Hi guys!" she said cheerily "We are building a-" started Squid, but Stampy cut him off, "Suprise!" He said. "Ohh, a surprise! Can I help?" asked Amylee_33. "Sure, just put this Redstone on the obsidian!" Said Stampy. Amylee ran off to put the current-carrier on the obsidian next to a strange box.

"Who's hungry?" Asked a second visitor, a big bear in yellow pants appeared balancing a giant cake on his paws. "Aaand done!" Said Squid. "Cake!" Yelled Stampy, tripping over Squid's tentacles to get the cake. Suddenly, the lights went out. Stampy poked Lee in the eye trying to get another bite of cake. A laugh was heard and yellow eyes glowed in the dark basement. "HIT THE TARGET!" Screamed Lee, dodging Stampy's paw as he tried to get more cake. "Squid, flicked a lever. Hit the target charged at Stampy and slipped on a puddle left by Amy. The strange box started to glow. Target slammed into Stampy and Lee, and his momentum carried them into Squid and the control panel. Amy was in the box and as the tangle of bear, cat, squid, and human flipped over the panel and crashed into Amy and the light in the box grew blinding. Malunction. Warned a computerized voice. Malfunction. "Ahhhhhhhhh!" Screamed the entire group. As the light dimmed, Stampy heard a voice "What a beautiful kit..."

**A.N. First chapter of my First Fanfic! Word count-328. Fairly short chapter, sorry for not making it in Starclan.**

**If you read the entire thing review Stampy eats Lee bear's cakeZ, don't capitalize the Z just don't use s.**

**Bye! ~Thantos_13**


	2. Chapter one

**WARNING: Flames will be used to bake cakes for Stampy.**

**Stampy: Cake?**

**Thantos: Yes.**

**Stampy: PLEASE FLAME!**

**Hit the target: *puts Stampy in kitty kat kage* Don't flame guys.**

Chapter one

Sparkkit jumped on the mouse, "You're mine!" He squealed. "Be careful young one," said Tanglefur, Sparkkit's father and the Thunderclan deputy. "Do you remember what today is?" He asked. "It's my ceremony!" Squealed Sparkkit. He charged into the nursery to groom himself, but when got to that half of the clearing, his mother, Flareclaw, grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and started licking his fur. "Mom." He growled, "Mom!" "Just want my first kit to look good for his apprenticeship."

Fangstar jumped up onto the Ledge and yowled "Let all cats old enough to catch theIr own prey father beneath the ledge for a Clan meeting," cats started to gather beneath the ledge. "Sparkkit, join me." Sparkkit bounded up to the top of the ledge. "Sparkkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and are ready to become an apprentice. Frostfur, you are ready too take on your first apprentice. You will train Sparkkit." He turned to Sparkkit. "Sparkkit, do you swear to protect the clan, even at the cost of your life?" "Yes," squealed Sparkkit. "Then by the power of Starclan, I give you an apprentice name. Sparkpaw." Frostfur nudged his fur, "Let's see the territory." She said.

***Time passes because Thunderclan is huge and I'm too lazy to describe it***

"That was amazing!" Mewed Sparkpaw, "The territory is massive!" "There's more," said Frostfur, "we didn't go to the Shadowclan border, the light's fading too fast." "What's wrong with Shadowclan?" Asked Sparkpaw. "They're often considered the most vicious Clan there is." "Oh. Well then it makes sense to avoid that border at night." Mewed Sparkpaw

**To Riverclan! *rides on horse to the river***

"You're mine," growled the pale blue cat at the river's bank, "I'll make fresh-kill of you." "Remember, Fishpaw, Flowerpaw, the key is too make sure your shadow doesn't show in the water," whispered the gray cat perched on the rock next to them. Fishpaw adjusted his body, moving his shadow from the river to the rocks. "And remember to be patient, but quick!" added the thick-furred black tom across the river, "or else the fish will see your paw and high-tail it away."

Suddenly, with a flash of water, a fish appeared on the bank next to Flowerpaw. "I caught a fish! Yay!" Squealed the white she-cat. "Excellent catch, Flowerpaw, but next time, be quicker with the death bite." Said her mentor, Streamfur, with an approving nod. "Fishpaw, great form, but keep your paw closer to the water." Added Troutfang, Fishpaw's mentor.

_THAT NIGHT, IN ALL THE MEDICINE CAT'S DREAMS! But Thunderclan cats POV_

A gray tom padded up to the sleeping cat's body. "Sharpfang, wake up," he said, nudging the she-cat's fur. She sat up in her nest, "Jayfeather?" She asked, seeing the Thunderclan medicine cat from generations ago. "There is a prophecy," he said. Border can not keep out invasion, the borders will fall and the clans will, too unless a group of cats from all 4 clans can save the day."

**THAT PROPHECY IS RUBBISH! I CANNOT WRITE PROPHECIES! In other news, MY FIRST REVIEW! Creeperkiller_55 wrote a review while I was doing the Riverclan part! He is also a massive Stampy nerd (judging by his fics)! Will do the Windclan and Shadowclan part and them all meeting in the next chapter! Until next time! ~ Thantos_13**


End file.
